Eclipse
by McWilsonluvr08
Summary: In a nutshell? 4 year old Yami is a psychopath. Yuugi accepts that. They are also the chosen ones destined to destroy each other...and the world.
1. Chapter 1

For those reading my other stories, my apologies. I'm having a Yugioh! nervous breakdown. I'll be writing in this fandom until further notice. Well, it depends on the response I get. I would like to know if this is even an active fandom. Obviously if it's not, I'll be on my way. If it IS active...PLEASE let me know! You guys would love me I think. All I write is homicidal/psychotic Yami fics. Every story that I write features crazy Yami. And I have no life so updates would be regular. Here ya go, hope you like it...oh yeah I own nothing.

I also want to help out readers who have only seen the 4kids USA version of Yugioh.

Mou hitori no boku/Mou hitori no ore: translated means "The other me"

Baka: translated means idiot, fool, etc. ( feel free to correct me, google does tend to lie LOL)

And yes, this story is AU.

* * *

War was upon them. It'd been building for months, each side posturing and gathering allies. It should not have been so surprising when chaos descended upon two Kingdoms, two empires locked in a deadly dispute that went back centuries. Perhaps it was because the day the war started, two princes were born. One of the sun, another of the moon. Both were long foretold to posses a power the universe had never seen, a power that could destroy entire dimensions if left unchecked. They were to be mortal enemies, destined to do combat that would bring about the end of the world. Both sides were aware of the births, of the prophecy. Both sides decided the opposing infant must die.

On the planet closest to the sun, a piercing cry split the air.

"There there my tiny one." A voice cooed, wrapping a ball of light in a gold blanket. "Show me your face my son, let me see the child that I've brought into this world." As if to answer her request the ground began to quake, and the walls splintered. The sun crackled and roared in activity, solar storms growing stronger by the minute. The temperature rose steadily. Frightened shouts echoed throughout the palace, and the air grew thick and heavy. Suddenly, all activity ceased. Energy hummed faintly, retreated, then exploded. A huge light shot outward from the newborn, encompassing the planet and escaping into space. A myriad of colors danced about the ruined walls, the sight not unlike the rarest of diamonds reflecting its worth. Flinching, the woman moaned in pain and shut her eyes.

"So it is true. A prince would be born...one so pure that even Ra herself wouldn't be able to gaze upon his true form."

Startled by the sudden visitor, Ra allowed her eyes to open. The sight that greeted her brought tears to her eyes. Babbling happily, with the beginnings of what looked to be blonde hair, her son smiled up at her. She smiled back.

"You have your fathers eyes." Ra complimented, unable to tear her gaze away to send the visitor out of the nursery. Looking closer, she laughed. "Perhaps not...you seem to have inherited my eyes AND the eyes of your father. Amethyst, and a little gold if you look close enough." The prince blinked.

"Da-da ma...ma?" Reaching up with very little effort, the tiny one extended his hand. Ra, unable to hide her shock, lent her son her finger to shake.

"My eyes must deceive me...at such a young age he speaks?" At that awed declaration, Ra focused her attention on her unwelcome visitor.

"Mana, what are you doing here? No one but the king and queen are to be in the birthing chamber. You know the penalties." She said sternly, trying her hardest to ignore the baby munching on her finger. She even thought she felt teeth. Mana, her newest advisor, bowed in apology. When she looked up, Ra felt her heart sink. She _knew_ that look...

Mana swallowed, trying to rid herself of the lump in her throat. "I apologize my queen. But the king, he has fallen. The assassins are closing in on this location. We must leave, and quickly!" She had practiced that speech the whole way there, and delivering it wasn't any easier. Their kingdom was falling, and the odds were no one would live to avenge them at the rate their forces were falling.

Ra felt her world shatter. Her love, her soulmate...the man that had given her life so much meaning, so much joy...gone?

_Dead?_

The blonde hair perfectly framing her face, flowing gracefully down her back, burst into flames. Eyes going from a pale gold to an orange gold tinted with the slightest shade of red, she let loose a scream of agony combined with fury. The remaining walls were blown away, fire rapidly consuming the rest of the building around them. Ignoring the bleeding cuts and guaranteed bruises, Mana attempted to calm the grieving queen. Before she could utter a word, the prince was gently placed into her arms.

"You must take my son to safety. I will not, cannot abandon my kingdom." Ra commanded quietly, looking towards the sky. "Should I fall..." She broke off, tears finally breaking free. Exhaling sharply, she stood taller. "Should I fall, tell my son I love him. Tell him to avenge me, his father, and his kingdom. Tell him...I will watch over him always, even in death." Before Mana could object, the queen took flight, blazing wings sprouting from her back as she took the form she was well known for: a Phoenix. She didn't look back.

* * *

Some distance away on the rock that controlled the tides of the earth, in the dark caverns of a falling kingdom, another prince struggled to take his first breaths. His entrance to the world was long, and his mother was weak. She'd been stressed the entire pregnancy, and it seemed the baby was now paying for it. The king paced restlessly.

"Obelisk...your highness." A servant meekly prodded.

"I don't want to heart it! My son will live. He will live!" The king roared, running trembling hands through his aqua colored hair. The servant nodded.

"But it is the queen..." He began, and the king rushed past him.

_No..._

Shivering, the queen lay propped against one of her midwives. Her usually tanned skin was unusually pale, and like her newborn son her lips were a pale blue. Mother and child took their last breaths at the same time.

"_NOOOOOO_!" The king yelled in anguish, sinking to his knees. The midwives hung their heads in sadness. Suddenly, a great cry was heard some distance away, followed by their ground shaking. Within seconds, a blinding light filled the birthing chamber. Everyone shielded their eyes, those whose curiosity got the better of them screamed in agony as the flash burned their eyes out. Because everyone had shielded their eyes, no one noticed the light seemingly caress the lifeless infant. No one noticed the infant open his eyes, unaffected by the pure energy causing grown men to hide their faces like children, others to scream in agony. No, no one noticed at all. The infant coughed out a breath, then smiled. Raising his little hand with no effort, he sent a little ball of shadow towards the light that seemed to be watching him now. Violet, black energy swam through the air, stopping just for a second before diving headlong into the light. The entire palace exploded. Body flying through the air, Obelisk managed to right himself before he could become seriously injured. Gasping, he couldn't believe the scene before him. Charred bodies of his servants, guards, and midwives. Swallowing the bile, he turned away from the remains of his beloved queen as well. Sinking to his knees once again, King Obelisk wept.

"Your highness." A quiet voice interrupted, followed by a small squeak of impatience. Too high pitched to be an adult noise. Turning quickly, the king looked on in shock. Standing before him was his most trusted advisor Mahado, cradling his son in his arms. Said prince for the most part looked put out, and if possible, irritated. As if he'd just been robbed of a toy he had yet to play with.

"H-how?" The king managed, walking slowly towards the prince. Mahado shrugged.

"I saw the explosion. When I came to your aid, I saw the prince amongst the rubble...trying to crawl. He bit me when I picked him up. Apparently he's not happy about not getting his own way." He explained.

Obelisk half heartedly listened, too focused on the baby, his _heir_ to offer much conversation. The child had the dark hair of his mother, inheriting the angular crimson eyes from his father. He wouldn't be a happy baby that's for sure, if the way he was attempting to bite Mahado was any indication. Scooping the child into his arms, he was unprepared for the newborn to attempt to escape his hold. Pointing towards the east, the baby fussed.

"What are you pointing towards?" Mahado asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter at the moment. We need to regroup. We need to-ow!" Obelisk yelped, nearly dropping the baby. Glaring down at his son, he was taken aback at the glare he was receiving in return!

"He's very advanced for his age. He is indeed the chosen one." Mahado remarked, stifling a laugh. Obelisk clenched his jaw.

...

"Did he just _growl_?"

"I believe so. Young one, what is it you are trying to convey?" Mahado asked politely with a bow. The baby pointed towards the east again. Mahado paled.

"He's pointing towards the Clan of the Sun." Obelisk deduced in a hushed voice.

Mahado nodded. "He can sense the other child. He must-"

"Want to do battle already. He'll never get his chance after today. I will exterminate that entire clan. I swear it, I will have my revenge." Obelisk vowed, missing the look of anger on the face of the young prince. Suddenly, the air grew warm, bordering on hot. A long shriek sounded, followed by many screams.

"It's_ Ra_." Mahado said in awe, trembling in fear. "She must be in her most powerful form." Obelisk nodded, mostly to himself. Walking up to his most trusted friend, he handed him the baby.

"Then I shall meet her in battle in mine." He whispered, gathering the shadows to himself. Blue electricity crackled all around him, as he began to shift and grow in height. "Take my son to safety. Should I fall...tell him his mother loved him. Tell him I loved him. Tell him to avenge us all. Let him know...that I'll watch over him always, even in death." He commanded, not once turning around. Mahado went to say something, but another loud shriek filled the air. There was no time. If, _when_ Ra arrived, she would instantly seek out and kill the baby. Leaping into the air, he took flight and sped as fast as he could away from a place he'd always called home.

* * *

_I'll keep you safe little one..._

Mana promised, speeding past the stars. Holding the newborn close, she twisted her body to avoid the many blasts and explosions happening around her. So focused was she, that she didn't notice the taller man in a silver robe speeding just as quickly towards her. Crashing into each other, Mana prepared to give him a piece of her mind when she noticed his attire AND the precious cargo he was carrying.

_**Silver**. I may not have been in this dimension long, but I know for a fact silver bad, gold good._

Narrowing her eyes, Mana conjured up an energy blast. The man laughed.

"It's been some time Mana. I'd ask how you've been, but oddly I think I already know." Mahado deduced, tilting his head to the side. Seeing his former apprentice frown, he grinned. "Come now, you don't remember your teacher? I know I look different without the purple but I'm not that unrecognizable am I?"

Mana sucked in a startled breath, but she didn't let up on her preparation for a fight.

"Mahado. You went to the Clan of the moon?" Before her former teacher could answer, she held up her hand. "Doesn't matter." Focusing her energy, she felt her attack strength growing.

The two babies locked eyes. Shock registered in crimson orbs. A slow smile broke out on the face of Ra's son.

"You're good, but not that good yet Mana." Mahado was saying, his tone unreadable. Before he could continue, the baby in his arms began to point and whine. The baby Mana held began to do the same. Both adults paled.

"We need to get them away from each other." They said in unison. Upon hearing this, the son of Obelisk struggled harder, reaching both hands out to the other prince. Mahado turned away from Mana, and began to fly away. A loud piercing cry stopped him dead in his tracks. Turning back towards Mana, he barely had time to shield his eyes as a light began to slowly emanate from Ra's son. It expanded, and retreated, getting brighter by the second. The harder the boy cried, the faster the light pulsated...like a ticking bomb. Mahado began to move away again, this time slower because he had no eyesight at the moment to guide him. The usually stoic prince upon seeing his opposite cry, reached for him one more time and let loose a wail of his own. Meteors began to explode, the sun seemed to grow larger, and the moon swelled as well. Black energy poured from the crimson eyed infant, flowing ever so closer to the pulsing light. Both babies were nearly hysterical now, unaware their cries had reached their parents.

Ra was seething with rage. A gaping hole in her side told her she couldn't hold her form for much longer. Obelisk was in no better shape. A nasty wound to his back told him the same. Both had enough left for one final attack, one powerful decisive blow. Ra closed her eyes, and asked her fallen love to give her strength. Obelisk closed his eyes and asked his fallen love to guide his final attack. With furious yells, both gods sped towards each other. It became obvious to both it'd be a stalemate. Before they could alter their plan for attack however, they each heard the cry of their sons. Momentarily distracted, both didn't retreat from their attacks. Death was instant for them. Further away light met shadow, and there was a huge explosion. Mana and Mahado were knocked unconscious, losing their grips on the babies who tumble to the world below.

* * *

Wow. Yami and Yuugi weren't even an hour old and they like, blew up two palaces, killed people, and are orphans. Tough break kids. They aren't human obviously, (though they look it) and they are indeed the chosen ones, so they are advanced newborns. And yep, that just happened. I killed two Egyptian gods. All this in the FIRST chapter. Please, PLEASE review. If it sucks just let me know. I want to see if this fandom is active enough to publish stories. I even have another yugioh story ready to post. That one is season zero Yami. Mmmmm season zero Yami...


	2. I found you

I have two more chapters already written lol. Just say the word guys! Awww, I like writing baby Yuugi and Yami...WARNING. VIOLENCE and blood in this chapter.

Forgot...

X day=the day the war started, and also Yami and Yuugi's birthday!

Yep, was too excited to not post this chapter. 2 chapters in one day!

* * *

X day

_**And in breaking news, what looks to be a supernova is playing out in the sky above our very heads! All citizens are urged to remain calm and stay IN their homes. I repeat...**_

Thrill seekers grabbed their cameras. Conspiracy theorists began their "I knew it!" rants. Parents rushed to the schools to grab their children. The religious prayed. Sylvester Osiris grabbed an umbrella and headed outside.

"Sly what are you doing? The world is ending out there!" Arthur Hawkins yelled, clutching the arm of his chair as he hid under his desk. Sylvester raised a brow and allowed a toothy grin.

"I'm going for a walk. Besides the meteors falling from the sky, the acid rain, and the partial eclipse, it's really quite beautiful outside." He explained innocently, stepping out into the chaos. The rain was melting everything in sight, yet to the disbelief of his colleagues it had no effect on him at all. Running a hand through unruly red hair, he sighed. "Besides...after all I've seen in my life, I'm not moved by a little thunder and lightning." He said gruffly, eyes going from a deep blue to a rich red, then settling on a pale gold. Flinching, he rubbed a hand over his chest.

_Ra...Obelisk. Damn you two!_

Blinking back tears, he gasped and looked to the right.

_There._

The only thing Arthur saw upon blinking was the umbrella his friend would always carry, melting away in the toxic rain.

* * *

Fifty miles away in the rural section of Tokyo, Sylvester appeared. Face set in concentration, he closed his eyes.

_I know you're here little one._

Picking up on a faint beat of energy, he went into a small forest. Reaching under a pile of leaves he plucked up a whimpering newborn.

"You look just like your mother. There there...I won't hurt you." He soothed, rocking his body slightly. Upon noticing that the infants hair was blonde but covered in black ash, he attempted to wash it out. The baby flinched and opened his mouth to cry. "No wait! Don't cry! Dammit. I know enough to understand that you'll just as soon burn my eyes out if I pissed you off enough." The baby looked on in surprise. Sylvester took the opportunity presented to him and looked the baby over.

_Not Ash. He's been touched by darkness._

Sylvester tsked. "No obvious injuries, of course that's to be expected. You're damn near invincible. But on this planet, people will notice the newborn that seems to blind people everytime he cries. I'll have to fix that." Wide amethyst eyes looked up at him.

"Eh?" The prince babbled. Sylvester laughed.

"Not removing anything, I couldn't even if I tried. Powerful as I may be, I'm pretty sure you hold the title for most powerful God now. I've been dethroned. What I can do is tone it down. If in mortal danger, you will defend yourself. But otherwise, you'll seem mortal. This cannot last forever. With..."

He broke off for a second, losing his composure. Tears falling freely down his face, he gathered a sliver of magic. Blue sparks shot from his fingertips and entered the eyes of the prince. Sylvester spoke on. "With Ra and Obelisk gone, both Kingdoms need an heir. The prophecy must be fulfilled. Not only that, but there are other beings in this universe that will try to take advantage of this tragedy. They will seek you out. You're not safe with me, I'll be the first one on their list. I have hidden you little one, from their senses. Even my own. But when you begin to come of age, my spell will break. Your power will again be unchecked. I hope to survive long enough to teach you to use it. By then, you'll be ready to learn."

Looking up at Sylvester in wonder, the prince sneezed.

"ba...ka." He sniffled, dropping his lip.

"Well aren't you picking up on the native language already. Speaking of, you need a name." At this, the baby seemed to perk up. Sylvester smiled, eyes again shining with tears. "I grew up with your mother you know. It pains me to know you will never meet her. She was...very dear to me. I will name you Yuugi. She loved games. I hope you will too." A distant explosion caused the young man to stiffen. Ominous energy filled the air. Yuugi whimpered. Without sparing him another glance, Sylvester sent him away. As he disappeared from sight a voice carried over to him.

_If I could say one last thing to you little Yuugi, it'd be to be better than us. There is no fate, but what we make..._

And within seconds, Yuugi was gone. Scowling, Sylvester teleported another fifty miles east, to a small town that had been destroyed. Bodies littered the street, some burnt beyond recognition, others mutilated or simply dead from shock.

_Such destruction..._

A hiss sounded to his left, and Sylvester turned to face the intruder. Smiling eerily, a tall shadow held tight to a sleeping infant.

"You're too late..._Osiris_ the sky dragon." The form sneered, holding up the baby like a prize.

"Release him to me at once and I will spare your life demon." Osiris growled.

"Leave me be and I will spare _your_ life." The demon countered, not noticing the baby waking up.

"Think this through fool. Do you not see the destruction he has caused already? You want to control him? He could kill you in his sleep if he wanted to." Osiris warned through clenched teeth, backing away. The demon laughed.

"I'll just have to earn his trust. Isn't that right young one?" It cooed, stroking the prince's cheek. Looking unimpressed, the infant turned to Osiris.

_Come on kid you've gotta see I'm not the enemy!_

"I will let you do anything you want. Once you're focused enough, we can dispose of the one who rivals your strength." The demon promised, voice still sickenly sweet. Osiris could only watch in shock as the infant narrowed his eyes at the demon. Suddenly, thick clouds filled the air, blanketing the entire town in darkness. A loud, inhuman scream sounded, followed by a wet gurgling noise and...a baby's laughter? When the clouds receded, the demon lay dead, black sludge oozing from its mouth. A few feet away, the prince was attempting to crawl away. Snapping out of his shock, Osiris rushed over to pick up the baby. The instant his hand touched him, it felt like a million knives were inserted into his body.

"Dammit..." The sky dragon gasped, tightening his hold. The baby was facing him now, slight smile on his face.

_He's __**enjoying**__ this..._

"If you kill me now, you'll never find him." And the pain instantly ceased. Coughing weakly, he managed to look the prince in the eye without glaring. "I will call you Yami. Because young one, you are indeed a dark little abomination." While Yami was too distracted to notice, Osiris sent the blue sparks into his eyes as well. Once the static cleared, centuries of experience, and pride kept the red head from flinching. Yami looked absolutely murderous. His red eyes were swimming with black shadows and his body hummed with rage.

_I'm glad I capped his power. I'm pretty sure I'd be dead by now-_

"Ow! You little shit!" Smiling, Yami adopted an innocent face so eerily similar to the one Yuugi wore Osiris froze. Sighing heavily, he looked the prince over.

_Dark hair, that's to be expected...however is that blonde coming in?_

Looking closer, Sylvester froze.

_It __**is**__ blonde. He's been bathed in light._

Yami began to struggle. Before his teeth could strike again, he was held outwards.

"Like father like son. When you come of age, I will explain all to you. I'm sorry we couldn't have met under happier circumstances." With a flick of his hand, Osiris sent Yami away. As he disappeared from sight a voice carried on the wind.

_If I could tell you one thing, young one...it'd be to open your heart. Be better than us._

With a wail of anguish, Yami was gone. The clouds over Japan lifted, the rain stopped, and the meteor shower ended.

_Ra and Obelisk have fallen. The only Gods that can take their place have been sent to parts unknown for their own protection, until they come of age. From this day forth I'll be hunted, by forces out only to use the power of the princes to further their own agenda. Damn you Ra...Obelisk! How could you have not known that by going to war with each other, you'd start a war with the whole universe?_

* * *

4 years after X day...

Domino, Japan

"Good morning Yami. How are you feeling today?"

"Cold."

"Tsk tsk, you're playing sick again Yami. Three doctors have checked you over and your temp is normal. You're not sick."

"I am until he finds me."

"...until who finds you?"

"I don't know his name."

"You've never met him?"

"I...I don't know. I have I'm sure."

"At the store? Or maybe at the park?"

"It was cold. _I_ was cold...dying. Was I dead?"

"We've known you since you were a baby Yami. You've always been healthy."

"You don't _know_ me. _No one_ does."

...

"It hurt. Everything did. And it was dark. But a light. Warm. So warm. I could breathe again."

"Yami-"

"Calling to me. Needed me too? Why were they taking him from me?"

"You think someone took him from you?"

"They had no right!"

"Why would they have no right?"

"One has no right to take what belongs to another. He's _mine_."

...

"Saved me from pain, from death. I cherish his life."

"Does he cherish yours?"

"...Yes."

"You don't sound so sure."

"I'm not a nice person. He shouldn't cherish me. Hurts."

"Being cherished hurts?"

"No. Hurts to be away from him. Especially when he cries."

...

"When I grow up, I'll find him. He'll never know loneliness again. I swear it."

"Yami how will you find him if he doesn't exist? If you don't even know what he looks like?"

"Looks...they matter not."

"I think they do. Especially in this case."

"I will find his soul. Or his soul will find me. Fate demands it."

"Fate demands you find each other?"

A smirk. "Something like that."

...

...

"Yami? Are you...alright?"

"Someone has hurt him."

"Is he-is he okay?"

"Broken arm. Forgiveness. Why forgive them my light? They don't deserve it..."

"They?"

"Bullies. They'll pay. They'll know suffering like no _other_."

"...Yami? It's okay son. Don't cry. His arm will heal."

"He cries for me. His heart calls out to me. Don't you see light, if I knew where you were, I'd be there without hesitation? I hate above all else, your tears..."

"Yami-"

"I can feel the loneliness. I know it hurts, don't you know it hurts me too?"

...

"He's cried himself to sleep."

"Yami..."

"I'm tired. Can I go back to my room now Sensei?"

* * *

"I have seen the tape you sent me. How pathetic. You were supposed to _discourage_ his episodes, not encourage them." An angry voice barked over the phone. The doctor bowed his head.

"Forgive me Gozaburo. I'll double my efforts. If all else fails, I'll medicate him." The doctor promised, sweat dripping down his face.

Gozaburo hummed. "I run an orphanage. Contracted by the city. If they think I'm housing a psychopath, there goes my contract, and with no contract what happens _Sensei_?"

The doctor swallowed. "No job sir." The deep laugh Gozaburo let loose froze his insides.

"Exactly. But no job will be the least of your worries. We have another arrival today. Keep the freak away from him." Before Sensei could respond, the line went dead.

* * *

Outside a car pulled up. A woman with a briefcase stepped out, ushering a small boy into the building.

"Now Yuugi, remember what we talked about." Eyes wide and slightly wet, Yuugi nodded. Seeing an older man with white hair come towards him, he put on his friendliest smile.

"Hi there Yuugi. Welcome to your new home. I'm Doctor Chen. You may call me Sensei. Understood?" Yuugi nodded again. Doctor Chen smiled. "Good. There is a game room right through the door there. Why don't you go in and have some fun?" The little boy didn't have to be told twice, and rushed into the game room.

The woman cleared her throat. "He should fit in fine here. But there is something you must know..."

* * *

Yuugi was in heaven. Board games, puzzles, coloring books, even a TV! The small orphanage he'd come from had none of those things.

_Just bullies,_ he thought sadly, looking at the ground. A tight grip on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts, as he came face to face with a boy who could be his twin. They were about the same height, Yuugi a little shorter, of course. The boy currently giving his shoulder the death grip had red, angular eyes as opposed to the big purple ones Yuugi had. His hair was black, with golden bangs framing his face and more strands of blonde streaking up like bolts of lightning. The edges of his hair were red tipped to match his eyes. Yuugi had no lightning bolts. But the tips of his hair matched the purple in his eyes. He also had golden bangs that framed his face.

For awhile, both were content to stare at each other. Then Yami smiled.

"You found me." He said, other words failing him.

"What do you mean?" Yuugi asked quietly, looking away with nervousness. Yami felt his heart drop. Had Sensei been right? Had this all been in his head?

_No. It can't be. I __**feel**__ it..._

Yuugi sighed inwardly. He was so torn. He'd been sternly lectured the entire drive there. He was not to mention his "episodes" as they called them. He was to be polite and kind and to forget all about-

"They told you to _forget_ me?" Yami questioned, ice creeping into his voice. Biting the inside of his lip, Yuugi refused to answer. He expected Yami to yell, or get mad. Instead, he picked up Yuugi's arm.

"Does it still hurt? He asked, somewhat sadly. Yuugi looked down at his arm. The foster parent had felt horrible, and let him pick out his own cast. He choose red.

"No." Yuugi answered honestly. Yami nodded.

"I felt the pain. I...I heard you crying for me."

And Yuugi couldn't take it anymore. "I wanted...where _were_ you? I needed you!" He yelled, blurry memories of pain and loneliness consuming his mind. The minute he'd returned from the hospital, the teasing had resumed. Nothing physical, but he'd learned in four short years that it was the words that hurt the most. Before he could pull his arm away he was yanked into a hug.

"I don't know what happened. I just know I couldn't _find_ you." Yami said tearfully. Yuugi gripped him tighter.

"I know. I couldn't find you either. I only got sent here because of a broken arm. I didn't find you. Just don't...don't leave me okay?" He pleaded, tears filling his eyes. Yami shushed him.

"No tears light. You know I can't handle you crying." Squeezing Yuugi one last time, he pulled away. "I know how to sneak cookies. You want one?" At Yuugi's enthusiastic nod, Yami laughed. "Okay. I'll be back." Looking around to make sure he wasn't being watched, he ran into the side hallway that led into the kitchen. Smiling, Yuugi went over to a pile of blocks to play.

_I'll have to ask him if he dreams of colors and fire birds too...I'm smarter than most kids my age. He is too. And how do I know that? Maybe he knows. I don't know. Wow my head hurts. _

So preoccupied with his thoughts, Yuugi didn't notice the much bigger kid walk up behind him.

"What ya doing runt?" A slightly deep, slightly squeaky voice asked, taking the block right out of Yuugi's hand. Flinching, Yuugi looked up at the speaker. At fourteen, Ushio was bitter, and unhappy. He had just snuck back in from his gang meeting. They had challenged his leadership, and after a brutal fight, he was victorious. However his pride was still wounded, leaving him in a horrible mood. On top of that, _another_ little foster brother? Why were there never any kids his age! "I said...what. Are. You. Doing." He repeated, every word growing more enraged by the second.

Yuugi paled. Ushio was practically foaming at the mouth. Opening his mouth, he tried to answer. Fear had a firm grip on his vocal chords. This seemed to enrage Ushio further.

"Nothing to say you little bastard? I'll get some words out of you yet." Yuugi wasn't waiting around to figure out his methods. He took off. Racing up the stairs, he made a tight turn and immediately found himself in a huge bedroom. Beds were lined up on each side of the room, with some toys on the floor. Shutting the door, Yuugi could only think _just my luck_ when he noticed the door had no lock.

The door opened, and Ushio strolled in. "Found ya dipshit." He laughed, and snatched Yuugi up by the collar. "I see you have a cast..."

_Where is he? Oh please...please..._

Moisture filled Yuugi's eyes. He couldn't bear the pain of another broken arm.

Ushio pinned him against the wall. "Wonder what it'd take to break the same arm..." Yuugi began to cry. This was it, more pain. He was tired of hurting. Suddenly a blur of movement exploded to his right, and he was quickly dropped to the floor.

"You seem to be fascinated with broken bones Ushio. Let me help you get better acquainted with them." A crunch, then a crack, followed by a loud scream that assaulted Yuugi's ears.

Before he could look around to see what was happening, he was pulled underneath the bed. He struggled, but froze when red eyes met his with a look that clearly said _hush_. Ushio was still screaming, and footsteps were approaching.

"My God! Ushio!" Sensei yelled, grabbing the teenager. The social worker entered the room next, gasping at the sight that greeted her. Ushio was a mess. His gushing nose was at an angle so unnatural the woman had to look away, or she would be sick. His left cheek looked sunken. She didn't know where the blood ended and the boys injuries began.

"He needs a hospital!" The woman screeched, professional calm long since gone. Sensei nodded.

"We have a private doctor on call. I'll phone him, we'll wait in the kitchen. First let's get some towels from the bathroom." The woman was too shaken to speak, so she followed numbly. Yami covered Yuugi's eyes so he wouldn't see the blood that had pooled on the floor. Sliding from underneath the bed, he gently, but quickly led them back to the living room.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" He asked anxiously. Yuugi took stock of himself. Shaken, but in one piece. He shook his head. Wiping his eyes, he looked at Yami.

"What about you? You're not hurt?" He asked. Yami laughed.

"Never." Tilting his head to the side, he came to a startling realization. "Ummm, what's your name?"

Yuugi blinked, then giggled. "Wow we're awesome. Just now getting to first names." Yami snickered, and raised a brow as if to say get on with it. "Yuugi."

Yami nodded. "Yami."

_That fits...although I'm gonna miss the name I've given him._

A hand on his shoulder startled him. He really needed to pay more attention. Looking up, his breath caught at the intensity of the gaze directed at him.

"What did you call me?" Yami asked gently. Yuugi hesitated.

"It's dumb." He mumbled, looking away again. A hand cupped his chin, bringing his gaze back to the person demanding his attention. The crimson orbs held no judgment, just comfort and affection.

_No secrets. Not from me...please._

And how could he resist a request like that? Flinging himself into waiting arms, Yuugi sighed. He actually felt safe.

_Mou hitori no boku..._

"Mou hitori no ore." A voice breathed quietly, reverently. Yuugi felt a tiny hand run soothing circles between his shoulders. The stresses of the day melted away. Yami pulled away. "I like that name." Then he turned serious. "You'll have to stay with me at all times now. I couldn't even go get a cookie without you getting into trouble."

Yuugi blushed. "Fine. Partners in crime?" Yami smiled.

"Partners in crime." He agreed. Pulling two chocolate chip cookies from his pocket, he handed one to Yuugi. "Eat up Aibou." A huge smile crossed Yuugi's face. He seemed to be glowing with happiness. Taking a cookie, he broke it in half. Without missing a beat, Yami did the same. They each took one half of the others.

**_What's mine is yours..._**

Biting into his cookie, Yuugi couldn't have been happier. Yami realized that he no longer felt cold.

* * *

Yes. I brought Osiris aka Slifer the sky dragon into it...like a boss. Boom! Lol. In all seriousness, let me know what you think! Ps...WARNING, THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS? They get pretty crazy. Yami is about to be on some chucky shit. Basically, he's a little homicidal/psychotic. If you don't agree with that, thanks for reading this far and I understand it if you bail. To those sticking around, please review! They will keep me going!


End file.
